


Undisclosed Desires

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Cute Ending, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, happy birthday bucky barnes, sugar baby bucky barnes
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: บัคกี้โดนแฟนบอกเลิกเอาวันเกิดพอดีนาตาชากับคลินท์เลยจัดการนัดเขาไปคลับเพื่อเลี้ยงวันเกิดและปลอบใจไปด้วยในตัวแต่คลับที่นาตาชากับคลินท์ให้เขาไปนั้น...กลับกลายเป็นคลับสำหรับเหล่า Sugar Baby ที่จะไปตามล่าหา Sugar Daddy ให้มาเลี้ยงดูแทน!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Bucky Barnes 🎉  
> 10.03.2020 💕

_‘ทำไมวันเกิดของฉันถึงต้องมาโดนแฟนบอกเลิกกันนะ’_

บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ นักเรียนเตรียมแพทย์ชั้นปีที่สองกำลังพร่ำบ่นถึงโชคชะตาแสนอาภัพของตัวเองย้ำไปมาในหัวรอบที่ร้อย เหตุเพราะว่าแฟนหนุ่มสุดที่รักของเขา (ที่บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาหลงรักหัวปักหัวปำ) อย่างบร็อค รัมโลว์ ดันมาบอกเลิกตอนวันเกิดของเขาเอง นั่นก็คือวันที่ 10 มีนาคม เวลาเที่ยงคืนหนึ่งนาทีพอดิบพอดี แถมเหตุผลที่เลิกก็เพราะ

“นายไม่เซ็กซี่เอาซะเลยเจมส์ ฉันทนต่อไปไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว...”

_‘แค่นี้เนี่ยนะ แค่ฉันไม่เซ็กซี่เนี่ยนะ ฉันแค่กำลังเรียนเตรียมแพทย์อยู่จะไปมีเวลาเซ็กซี่อะไรวะ **หาาา!!!’**_

ซึ่งพอบัคกี้ก้มลงมองตัวเองบนกระจกในหอพักนักศึกษาแสนคับแคบเสียยิ่งกว่ารูหนูแห่งนี้ก็แอบถอนหายใจเบาๆเองเหมือนกัน เพราะสิ่งที่ฉายอยู่ในกระจกนั้นมีเพียงเด็กผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่หน้าตาไม่ต่างกับเด็กไฮสคูล (ทั้งๆที่เขาก็อายุยี่สิบเอ็ดปีแล้ว) ใส่แว่นเฉิ่มเชยกรอบหนาสีน้ำเงิน ยังดีหน่อยที่บัคกี้ยังมีใจไปตัดผมสั้นสีน้ำตาลเข้มบรูเน็ตต์ของเขาเป็นลอนเล็กๆให้เข้ารูปบ้าง แต่พอเหลือบมองไปยังเสื้อยืดแสนเก่าแถมยังขาดเป็นรูกับกางเกงยีนส์ที่เหมือนจะเป็นของตกทอดมาจากรุ่นบรรพบุรุษเมื่อห้าสิบปีก่อน และใช่ มันไม่ฮิปสเตอร์หรอก เพราะมันทั้งใหญ่และยาวจนกองไปกับพื้น

_‘มันก็ไม่เซ็กซี่จริงๆนั่นแล่ะ เป็นฉันก็คงไม่เดตกับตัวเองหรอกนะแบบนี้’_

บัคกี้นึกขึ้นจนหัวเสียอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขาคิดว่าจะต้องจัดการกับลุคเห่ยๆของตัวเองซักหน่อยแล้ว แถมบัคกี้ก็อยากจะแก้แค้นแก้เผ็ดเจ้าแฟนเก่าบร็อค รัมโลว์ของเขาที่บังอาจมาบอกเลิกในวันเกิดของเขาเอง ทำให้หมอนั่นเสียดายที่เลิกกับคนฮ็อตๆ(?)อย่างเขาให้ได้เลย

แต่การจะเปลี่ยนตู้เสื้อผ้าใหม่ทั้งหมดคงใช้เงินมาก นักเรียนแพทย์จนๆที่ต้องกู้เงินเรียนแสนแพงหูฉีกอย่างบัคกี้จึงนั่งทำใจแล้วทำใจอีกอยู่นานสองนานจนกว่าจะตัดสินใจได้

“เอาวะ ไปให้สุดแล้วหยุดที่หมดตัวไปเลย!”

บัคกี้มองนาฬิกาที่ตอนนี้บอกเวลาสิบโมงครึ่งซึ่งก็เป็นเวลาห้างเปิดพอดิบพอดี เขาเดินไปหยิบกระเป๋าเงินพร้อมกับมือถือใส่ลงไปในกางเกงยีนส์ตัวโคร่งที่กำลังสวมอยู่แล้วเดินไปที่ห้างเมซี่ส์ที่อยู่ใกล้ๆหอพักของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

— ♥︎ —

“โอ้โห นั่นนายแบบที่ไหนครับนั่น” คลินท์ บาร์ตันเพื่อนร่วมคลาสของบัคกี้ทักขึ้นเมื่อบัคกี้เดินเข้ามาในโถงห้องนั่งเล่นรวมของหอพักนักศึกษาที่พวกเขาอยู่

“เห้ย นั่นเจมส์หรอ” นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์แฟนสาวของคลินท์และเพื่อนสนิทของบัคกี้อีกคนหันหน้ามามองเขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าแล้วอุทานอย่างตกใจจนทำให้คนอื่นๆที่นั่งคุยนั่งเล่นกันในโถงรวมแห่งนี้ต่างก็มองเขาเป็นสายตาเดียว

จริงๆบัคกี้ก็คิดว่าการเปลี่ยนแปลงครั้งนี้ของเขามันไม่เห็นจะน่าตื่นเต้นหรือแปลกตาตรงไหน แค่เขาเปลี่ยนจากแว่นตาเชยเฉิ่มเป็นคอนแทคเลนส์สีใส ใช้ผลิตภัณฑ์จัดแต่งทรงผมนิดหน่อย เปลี่ยนเสื้อจากเสื้อยืดลายแสนอีโมทางเก่าๆขาดๆเป็นเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีขาวที่สวมแบบปลดกระดุมสองเม็ดและพับแขนขึ้นมาถึงตรงข้อศอก ส่วนท่อนล่างก็เปลี่ยนจากกางเกงยีนส์ตัวหลวมโคร่งเป็นสกินนี่ยีนส์สีน้ำเงินเข้มจนเกือบดำที่แทบจะแนบสนิทติดไปกับต้นขาเรียวๆของเขา และรองเท้าผ้าใบสีขาวที่บัคกี้ลงทุนแคะกระปุกหมูเงินเก็บเที่ยวรอบโลกของตัวเองไปซื้อของอีฟซังโรลองเลยทีเดียว

“เป็นไงบ้างลุคใหม่ของฉันวันนี้” บัคกี้เดินมาที่เพื่อนทั้งสองของเขาแล้วก็กางแขนพร้อมหมุนตัวให้ทั้งคลินท์และนาตาชาดูอย่างเคอะเขิน แถมบัคกี้ยังรู้สึกว่าตัวเองได้ยินเสียงผิวปากของพวกผู้ชายคณะวิศวะไกลๆจากด้านมุมห้องอีกด้วย

“นี่ลงทุนไปซื้อของขวัญวันเกิดให้ตัวเองเพื่อแฟนเลยหรอครับคุณบาร์นส์” คลินท์ถามขึ้นพร้อมยิ้มให้อย่างมีเลศนัย

“แฟนบ้าไร ฉันไม่มีแฟนแล้ว เพราะไอ้คุณรุ่นพี่บร็อค รัมโลว์มันบอกเลิกฉันเมื่อคืน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างหัวเสียแล้วลงมานั่งลงตรงกลางระหว่างคลินท์กับนาตาชา ซึ่งเมื่อนาตาชาเห็นเช่นนั้นก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นพร้อมกับมองหน้าคลินท์ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เห็นเธอยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มขึ้น “ยิ้มแบบนั้นหมายความว่าไง...”

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอกเจมส์ ฉันแค่...” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นแล้วก็มองเขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า “ไหนๆนายก็โสดแล้ว แถมยังยกเครื่องใหม่ซะจนดูดีขนาดนี้ แถมวันนี้ก็เป็นวันเกิดนาย ลองไปหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ซักคนสองคนดูมั้ยคืนนี้ เผื่อนายอาจจะได้มาเซอร์ราติเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดอีกซักคัน”

“บ้าไปแล้วหรอแนท!” บัคกี้อุทานขึ้นอย่างตกใจพร้อมกับถลึงตามองเพื่อนสาวของตัวเองอย่าไม่เชื่อสายตา

แต่กระนั้น นาตาชาก็มองหน้าคลินท์ครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่เธอจะยิ้มกว้างแล้วก็หยิบมือถือของบัคกี้มากดเปิดหาอะไรบางอย่างแล้วนาตาชาก็เงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขาพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง “งั้นคืนนี้ไปคลับนี้กัน ฉลองวันเกิดนาย เจอกันสองทุ่มนะ”

บัคกี้รับมือถือคืนมาจากนาตาชาพร้อมกับก้มลงดูคลับในกูเกิลแมพที่เธอเปิดค้างไว้ก็เจอกับแผนที่นำทางไปยังคลับระดับห้าดาวที่ชื่อว่า _‘Le Roi’_ ที่ห่างจากหอพักนักศึกษาของพวกเขาไปสามสถานี และบัคกี้ก็กำลังมองรูปรีวิวบรรยากาศภายในคลับที่ดูค่อนข้างหรูหราโอ่อ่าเกินไปจนน่าสงสัย แต่เมื่อบัคกี้กำลังจะเงยหน้าหันไปถามเจ้าคู่รักเพื่อนสุดแสบของตัวเอง ทั้งคลินท์และนาตาชาก็เดินหายไปไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้...

และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้ต้องมาที่คลับ Le Roi ตอนสองทุ่มตามเวลาที่นาตาชานัดไว้อย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“ยินดีต้อนรับสู่คลับ Le Roi ครับ คุณผู้ชายได้นัดคุณท่านท่านไหนเอาไว้หรือไม่ครับ”

เสียงกล่าวต้อนรับของพนักงานวัยกลางคนที่สวมสูททักสิโด้สีขาวดำพูดขึ้นกับบัคกี้ทันทีที่เขาเดินเข้าไปยังด้านหน้าทางเข้าคลับที่ประดับไปด้วยเฟอร์นิเจอร์ไม้สักและโคมระย้าระยิบระยับบริเวณโถงบันไดที่ปูพรมสีแดงเป็นทางยาวด้านหน้า

และคำพูดของพนักงานคนนั้นก็ทำให้คิ้วของบัคกี้เลิ่กขึ้นสูงจนหน้าผากย่นเลยทีเดียว **_‘นัดกับคุณท่าน! คุณท่านอะไรที่ไหนวะ!!’_** บัคกี้คิดเอาไว้แล้วว่าถ้านาตาชามาถึงเมื่อไหร่จะสวดใส่ให้ยับเลยว่าทำไมถึงพาเขามาฉลองวันเกิดในที่แปลกๆแบบนี้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็กระแอมเล็กน้อยแล้วตอบกลับอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

“เอ่อ ผมนัดเพื่อนไว้...ชื่อโรมานอฟฟ์น่ะครับ”

“อ้อ...คุณบาร์นส์ใช่ไหมครับ เชิญทางนี้เลยครับ” พนักงานคนดังกล่าวพูดตอบกลับอย่างคล่องแคล่วรวดเร็วและผายมือเชิญเขา และเดินนำขึ้นบันไดไปยังห้องคลับรูมด้านบนทันที

พนักงานคนนั้นปล่อยให้บัคกี้เข้ามาในห้องๆหนึ่งที่มีทั้งพื้นที่บาร์และที่นั่งสำหรับซิการ์เลานจ์อย่างเป็นส่วนตัว กลิ่นของเบาะหนังแท้ผสมผสานไปกับกลิ่นไม้สักแสนหรูหรา เตาผิงด้านในที่กำลังร้อนระอุสร้างความอบอุ่นให้กับห้องได้เป็นอย่างดี บัคกี้กวาดตามองผู้คนมากมายมากหน้าหลายตาก็นึกหวั่นๆเล็กน้อยเพราะแต่ละคนช่างดูเหมือนอยู่คนละโลกกับเขาโดยสิ้นเชิง ทั้งผู้ชายสูงวัยที่ดูภูมิฐาน หรือผู้หญิงหน้าตาสวยงามวัยกลางคน และทุกคนในที่นี้ก็ดูเหมือนจะมาเป็นคู่ๆกันอยู่แล้ว และที่น่าแปลกก็คือ แต่ละคนจะมีเด็กรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับบัคกี้นั่งอยู่เคียงข้างด้วยแทบจะทุกคนเลย...

ทำให้สมองของบัคกี้ประมวลผลออกมา และได้คำตอบเป็นอย่างเดียวเลยว่า นี่ต้องเป็นคลับหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ ชูการ์มัมมี่แน่ๆ!

_‘หรือนาตาชานัดฉันให้มาหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้จริงๆหรือเนี่ย!!!’_

บัคกี้จัดการนั่งลงตรงหน้าบาร์ที่ดูจะห่างไกลผู้คนมากที่สุดเท่าที่จะมากได้ จากนั้นเขาก็รีบกดโทรออกหาเจ้าเพื่อนสาวตัวดีอย่างนาตาชาทันที แต่เมื่อเขาต่อสายติดก็ตัดเข้าระบบฝากข้อความอัตโนมัติทันทีตลอดสามครั้งที่บัคกี้พยายามโทรหา จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวเปลี่ยนไปส่งข้อความหานาตาชากับคลินท์ทันที

_**Bucky :** เฮ้! ฉันมาถึงแล้วนะ! เมื่อไหร่พวกนายจะมากันซักที ฉันไม่อยากอยู่ในคลับบ้านี่คนเดียวนะว้อยย!!!_

_**Natasha :** ถึงแล้วหรอบัคกี้ ลืมบอกไปเลยว่าฉันกับคลินท์ต้องทำรายงานส่งน่ะ คงไปไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ_

_**Clint :** ขอให้สนุกกับการหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้นะ ;)_

_**Natasha :** สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะบัคกี้! นี่แหละของขวัญวันเกิดจากพวกเรา!!_

**“เห้ย!”** บัคกี้เผลออุทานออกมาอย่างตกใจทันทีที่ได้อ่านข้อความที่ทั้งคลินท์และนาตาชาส่งมา

“เครื่องดื่มของคุณบาร์นส์ จากคุณโรมานอฟฟ์และคุณบาร์ตันครับ” และอยู่ดีๆบาร์เทนเดอร์ก็มาเสิร์ฟเครื่องดื่มให้บัคกี้ตรงหน้า บัคกี้ถลึงตามองเครื่องดื่มตรงหน้าสลับกับรอยยิ้มของบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่มีอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับคุณลุงของบัคกี้ได้ เขายิ้มให้พร้อมกับเดินไปรินเหล้าให้แขกคนอื่นต่อที่ปลายบาร์อีกด้านทันที

บัคกี้มองเครื่องดื่มหน้าตาสีแปลกประหลาดตรงหน้าพร้อมกับค่อยๆหยิบมาดื่ม แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ดื่มลงไปอึกหนึ่งก็หลับตาปี๋กับความเข้มร้อนผ่าวบาดคอ และนั่นเองก็มีเสียงผู้ชายคนหนึ่งกระแอมขึ้น

“ถ้านายดื่มไอ้นั่นไม่ได้ ฉันเลี้ยงแก้วใหม่ให้ไหม” บัคกี้หันไปมองตามต้นเสียงแสนทุ้มนุ่มหูก็พบผู้ชายวัยกลางคนที่หน้าตาเหมือนกับเป็นดาราระดับแบรด พิตต์อย่างไรอย่างนั้น ทั้งความหล่อล่ำของคนตรงหน้า ใบหน้าได้รูปเหมือนรูปปั้นเดวิดของมิเคลันเจโล ผมบลอนด์เข้มที่หวีเรียบกับหนวดเคราที่เริ่มมีสีขาวแซมเล็กๆ และดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่างใสรับกับสูทสามชิ้นสีน้ำเงินที่เจ้าตัวสวมใส่อยู่ได้เป็นอย่างดี

บัคกี้กลืนน้ำลายลงเอื๊อกอย่างเผลอตัวเพราะตกใจในความหล่อฮอตสุดๆของคนตรงหน้าจนทำให้เขาอึ้งไปเล็กน้อย

ผู้ชายคนนั้นขยับตัวเข้ามานั่งข้างๆทันทีจนทำให้ไหล่หนาของเขาแนบชิดกับบัคกี้ จากนั้นเขาก็เรียกบาร์เทนเดอร์มารับออเดอร์ “ขอแองเจิ้ลเฟสให้พ่อหนุ่มน้อยคนนี้หน่อยคุณฟอลส์เวิร์ธ”

บาร์เทนเดอร์พยักหน้ารับออเดอร์แล้วหันกลับไปหยิบขวดเหล้ามาเตรียม ส่วนผู้ชายหล่อเหลาที่นั่งข้างๆบัคกี้ก็หันหน้ามามองเขาพร้อมกับทักทายขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ฉันเห็นนายนั่งแพนิกอยู่นานสองนานน่ะ ก็เลย...” เขากล่าวขึ้นพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าหงอยเหงาปะปนกับแววตาน่าสงสาร

“ฉันสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ว่าแต่นายล่ะชื่ออะไร” ผู้ชายสุดหล่อที่ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์สพูดแนะนำตัวเองกับเขา บัคกี้มองมือขวาที่ยื่นมาก็จับทักทายตอบรับอย่างประหม่าและแนะนำตัวเองตอบกลับไป

“บั— เจมส์ บาร์นส์ครับ” บัคกี้ตอบชื่อจริงของตัวเอง(ที่มีแต่แม่เท่านั้นที่เรียก)ให้กับสตีฟไปแทนบัคกี้ เพราะชื่อเล่นแสนกะโปโลอย่างบัคกี้ของเขาช่างไม่เหมาะกับสถานที่หรูหราหมาเห่ากับหน้าตาและเสื้อผ้าของผู้ชายอย่างสตีฟ โรเจอร์สแบบนี้จริงๆ ให้ตายเถอะนาตาชา!!!

“หืมม เจมส์หรอ ว่าแต่แองเจิ้ลเฟสแบบนายเนี่ย คงจะอายุถึงเกณฑ์ดื่มเหล้าได้แล้วนะ” สตีฟถามต่อ

“ถึงแล้วสิครับ! เอ่อ...วันนี้ผมยี่สิบเอ็ดพอดีเลย” บัคกี้ค่อยๆตอบกลับ สีหน้าตกใจของสตีฟที่ได้ยินอายุของเขาทำเอาบัคกี้รู้สึกวูบโหวงขึ้นมาทันที

“หืมวันนี้...วันนี้วันเกิดนายหรอเจมส์!” สตีฟเรียบเรียงคำพูดแล้วกล่าวขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงตกใจเล็กน้อย และทันทีที่บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบกลับไปให้ เครื่องดื่มของเขาที่สตีฟสั่งก็มาเสิร์ฟตรงหน้าพอดิบพอดี

“ฉันขอแมคคัลเลนยี่สิบเอ็ดปีอีกสองแก้วด้วย” สตีฟหันไปสั่งเครื่องดื่ม แล้วก็หันมาหาบัคกี้อีกครั้ง “นายมาฉลองวันเกิดคนเดียวในที่แบบนี้เนี่ยนะเจมส์”

บัคกี้สบตามองกับคนตรงหน้าที่มองเขาอย่างสงสาร (หรือว่าเวทนากันนะ) และเมื่อสตีฟใช้ฝ่ามือข้างซ้ายค่อยๆลูบผมขึ้น บัคกี้ก็เห็นแหวนเกลี้ยงเกลาสีเงินที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของสตีฟ จนทำให้เขารู้สึกใจเต้นวูบโหวงเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยตัวบินอยู่ในท้องของตัวเอง เพราะแหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายนั้นจะเป็นอะไรไปไม่ได้เลยนอกจาก _‘เขาแต่งงานแล้ว’_

“จริงๆเพื่อนผมอีกสองคนต้องมาฉลองด้วยน่ะครับคุณสตีฟ แต่เหมือนกับว่าผมจะโดนเจ้าพวกนั้นแกล้งซะแล้ว” แต่บัคกี้ก็ตอบกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงที่อ่อนลงพร้อมกับถอนหายใจและใช้นิ้วมือถูปากแก้วค็อคเทลของตัวเองตรงหน้าเล่นๆไปพลาง เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะรู้สึกสลดใจกับการโดนเพื่อนทิ้ง(หรือแกล้ง)ในวันเกิดกับโดนคนที่แต่งงานแล้วมาจีบแล้วก็เลี้ยงเหล้าแบบนี้

แต่กระนั้น บัคกี้ก็คิดว่า _‘ช่างปะไร ยังไงก็เป็นวันเกิดของฉันอยู่แล้ว ฉันจะสนุกกับวันเกิดของตัวเองให้สุดเหวี่ยงไปเลย’_

“เพื่อนของนายใจร้ายจังนะเจมส์ เห็นแบบนี้ฉันคงปล่อยนายไว้ไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ...คุณฟอลส์เวิร์ธ...” สตีฟหันไปพูดกับบาร์เทนเดอร์วัยกลางคนรุ่นลุงที่ชงค็อกเทลให้บัคกี้ที่ชื่อว่าฟอลส์เวิร์ธพร้อมกับล้วงกระเป๋าเงินของตัวเองออกมาจากสูทสีน้ำเงินแล้วสตีฟก็หยิบการ์ดสีดำขลับออกมาแล้วยื่นให้ เขาพยักหน้ารับแล้วก็ยื่นแก้วเหล้าสีอำพันทรงสี่เหลี่ยมสองแก้วให้กับสตีฟ ก่อนที่เขาจะเดินไปตรงเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์ข้างๆเพื่อจัดการคิดเงินค่าเครื่องดื่มทั้งหมด (รวมถึงของบัคกี้ด้วย!!!)

“รอซักครู่นะครับท่านโรเจอร์ส” ฟอลส์เวิร์ธตอบกลับ

_‘ท่านโรเจอร์สเลยหรอ หมอนี่เป็นใครกันแน่นะ แถมถ้าเขามองไม่ผิด นั่นยังเป็น **แบล็คการ์ดของอเมริกันเอ็กซ์เพรสที่วงเงินไม่จำกัดอีกต่างหาก!** หรือว่านี่ฉันเจอชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ตัวเป็นๆเข้าให้แล้วหรอ!!’_

บัคกี้นึกตกใจอยู่ในใจอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขากลืนน้ำลายลงเอื๊อกอีกครั้งแล้วก็ค่อยๆหันมามองหน้าสตีฟที่กำลังนั่งยิ้มแย้มอยู่ข้างๆ เขาหยิบเครื่องดื่มขึ้นมาแล้วก็ยกขึ้นมา สตีฟพยักหน้าให้บัคกี้ยกแก้วขึ้นมาดื่มเหมือนกันเช่นเดียวกับเขา แล้วสตีฟก็ชนแก้วเขาเบาๆ

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะเจมส์” สายตาที่จับจ้องมองลงมาของสตีฟพร้อมกับคำอวยพรวันเกิดที่ออกมาจากปากสีชมพูอวบอิ่มด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำเสียจนบัคกี้ตื่นเต้นและใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมดจนทำอะไรไม่ถูก

จนทำให้บัคกี้ต้องหลบสายตาอย่างเขินอายแล้วก็พยักหน้าเบาๆพร้อมกับบอกว่า “ขอบคุณครับคุณสตีฟ” แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆจิบเครื่องดื่มสีอำพันในมืออย่างช้าๆ ถึงแม้รสชาติของมันจะไม่ได้บาดคอเหมือนเครื่องดื่มแรกที่นาตาชากับคลินท์สั่งไว้ให้ แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังไม่ค่อยชินกับการดื่มเหล้าเพียวแบบนี้เสียซักเท่าไหร่

บาร์เทนเดอร์ที่ชื่อว่าฟอลส์เวิร์ธเดินมายื่นใบเสร็จพร้อมกับคืนบัตรสีดำขลับให้สตีฟ บัคกี้พยายามแอบเหลือบไปมองใบเสร็จในมือของสตีฟแต่เขาก็จัดการขยำทิ้งอย่างรวดเร็วประหนึ่งว่าราคาค่าเหล้าทั้งหมดนั้นไม่สลักสำคัญอะไร แล้วสตีฟก็เก็บบัตรสีดำขลับนั่นลงกระเป๋าเงินแล้วก็ดื่มเหล้าในมือจนหมดรวดเดียว

“ฉันรู้จักร้านดินเนอร์ดีๆเหมาะกับการฉลองวันเกิดของนาย คืนนี้ให้ฉันดูแลนายแทนเพื่อนนายเองนะเจมส์” สตีฟกล่าวขึ้นอย่างช้าๆด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มตำ่เสียจนเหมือนกระซิบ บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นสายตาของสตีฟค่อยๆมองลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเองก็เผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจและรู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองเริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ และด้วยสายตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลแสนสวยอันร้อนแรงของสตีฟที่ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนมาสบตากับเขา ก็ทำให้บัคกี้พยักหน้าช้าๆโดยไม่สามารถหักห้ามใจตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป

สตีฟลุกขึ้นยืนรอบัคกี้ดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมือให้หมด และเมื่อบัคกี้ลุกขึ้น สตีฟก็ใช้มือของเขามาโอบกอดหลังของบัคกี้เอาไว้หลวมๆพร้อมกับเดินนำไปยังส่วนโถงทางเข้า ผ่านไปเพียงแค่ครู่เดียวก็มีรถเบนท์ลีย์สีดำขลับมาจอดตรงหน้าของพวกเขา บัคกี้ถึงมองตาค้างกระพริบตาปริบๆกับรถของสตีฟจนตัวแข็งไปหมด สตีฟหันมามองเขาแล้วก็ยิ้มให้เล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะเป็นคนเปิดประตูด้านหลังให้เขาด้วยตัวเอง

“นี่ฉันฝันไปรึเปล่าเนี่ย...” บัคกี้เผลอพึมพำออกมาเมื่อเขานั่งอยู่บนเบาะหลังรถของสตีฟแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟได้ยินเขาพูดเช่นนั้นก็หัวเราะออกมา และทำให้บัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟด้วยสีหน้าเขินอายแดงก่ำ

“นายนี่น่ารักดีนะเจมส์” สตีฟตอบกลับ และเมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟชมเขาตรงๆแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งทำให้หน้าของเขาแดงยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกจนบัคกี้ต้องหลบสายตาของสตีฟแล้วจับจ้องแต่ตักของตัวเองอย่างประหม่า “ไป Eleven Madison Park” แล้วสตีฟหันไปบอกคนขับรถของเขา จากนั้นรถก็เคลื่อนตัวออกจากคลับแห่งนี้ไปยังร้านอาหารที่สตีฟชวนเขาเอาไว้ทันที

ในตอนแรกที่สตีฟบอกว่าเป็นร้านดินเนอร์ดีๆ บัคกี้ก็คงคิดว่าเป็นร้านอาหารอิตาเลียนหรูๆซักแห่งในนิวยอร์คละแวกนี้ล่ะมั้ง...

เพราะบัคกี้ไม่ได้ทำใจมาเจอร้านมิชลินสามดาวใจกลางแมนฮัตตันแบบนี้!!!

“เอ่อ...คุณสตีฟ โรเจอร์สครับ...” บัคกี้ที่กำลังถือเมนูอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆอยู่ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเรียกสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามบนโต๊ะอาหารในร้านมิชลินสาวดาว สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขาแล้วยิ้มให้พร้อมกับพูดขึ้นมาว่า “เรียกฉันซะเต็มยศเลยนะ แค่สตีฟก็พอเจมส์”

“คุณ...สตีฟ...พาผมมาร้านหรูขนาดนี้เลยหรอครับ...” บัคกี้หรี่ตามองเขาแล้วค่อยๆถามขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงบางเบาเสียจนเหมือนกระซิบเพราะเมื่อบัคกี้กวาดตามองไปรอบๆก็มีแต่เหล่าไฮโซนิวยอร์คทั้งหลายกำลังกินอาหารเล็กๆในจานใหญ่ๆที่หน้าตาสวยเกินกว่างานปั้นวิชาศิลปะของบัคกี้ตอนไฮสคูลเสียอีก

“ก็วันนี้วันเกิดนายนี่เจมส์ ฉันก็ต้องพานายมาฉลองที่ดีๆสิ แล้วก็...” สตีฟค่อยๆพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับค่อยๆวางเมนูลงบนโต๊ะ สายตาของสตีฟที่สบตาขึ้นมามองกับบัคกี้ดูร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งสตีฟกล่าวต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำว่า “แล้วก็...ที่นายไปในคลับแบบนั้นน่ะ นายก็กำลังหา _คนดูแล_ แบบฉันอยู่ไม่ใช่หรอ...”

บัคกี้เบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจเล็กน้อยเพราะสตีฟเน้นคำว่า _‘คนดูแล’_ โดยเฉพาะเจาะจง

_‘นั่นสินะ ในคลับนั้นคงมีแต่เหล่าชูการ์เบบี้ไปหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้กันหมดทุกคน’_ บัคกี้นึกถึงเหล่าผู้คนที่อยู่ในคลับนั้นขึ้นมาทันที เขากำลังสองจิตสองใจว่าจะบอกกับสตีฟไปดีไหมว่าเขาโดนเพื่อนแกล้งมา หรือจะปล่อยเลยตามเลย โมเมว่าตัวเองเป็นชูการ์เบบี้ที่กำลังหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้รวยๆมาดูแลอย่างที่สตีฟบอก

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าต้องมีเซ็กส์มาเกี่ยวข้องด้วยแน่นอน

_‘...แล้วนั้นมันเหมือนเด็กไซด์ไลน์เลยไม่ใช่หรอ...นาตาชา เธอทำให้ฉันต้องมาเจออะไรเนี่ย!!!’_

“เอ่อคือ...” บัคกี้คิดว่าบอกความจริงกับสตีฟไปเลยดีกว่า แต่แล้วบริกรประจำโต๊ะของพวกเขาก็เดินเข้ามารับออเดอร์เครื่องดื่มพอดีกับที่บัคกี้กำลังจะพูดขึ้น บัคกี้จึงเงียบลงและก้มลงมองเมนูในมือแทน ส่วนสตีฟที่กำลังสงสัยว่าเขาจะพูดอะไรอยู่นั้นก็หันไปสั่งเครื่องดื่มกับบริกรแทน

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าเจมส์” สตีฟหันมาถามเขาด้วยสีหน้าตึงเครียดทันทีที่บริกรรับออเดอร์เครื่องดื่มไปแล้วเรียบร้อย และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าตึงเครียดปะปนกับนัยตาเศร้าเล็กๆของสตีฟก็ทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นตึกตักรัว(อีกแล้ว!) จนทำให้บัคกี้ต้องตอบโกหกออกไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“ไม่มีอะไรครับคุณสตีฟ ผมแค่ยังเลือกอาหารไม่ได้เลย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มให้สตีฟ เขาเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟค่อยๆผ่อนคลายขึ้นก็รู้สึกโล่งใจ _‘ว่าแต่นี่ฉันจะโล่งใจอะไรเนี่ย ฉันต้องเครียดไม่ใช่หรอว่าโดนเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นชูการ์เบบี้เนี่ยยยย!’_

จากนั้นสตีฟก็อธิบายเมนูอาหารต่างๆให้เขาฟัง ซึ่งบัคกี้นั้นไม่รู้จักชื่ออะไรเลยซักอย่างที่สตีฟพูดออกมา นอกจากคำว่าคาเวียร์กับฟัวกรา และโชคดีที่สตีฟดูเป็นคนช่างใส่ใจในรายละเอียดต่างๆรวมไปถึงสีหน้าของบัคกี้ที่กำลังมึนงงตลอดเวลาที่ได้ฟังคำอธิบายของสตีฟ เขาจึงเป็นคนบอกว่าจะสั่งอาหารให้บัคกี้แทน “นายไม่ชอบกินอะไรรึเปล่าเจมส์” สตีฟถามขึ้น

บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างจนตาหยีแล้วตอบกลับไปอย่างร่าเริงว่า “ไม่ครับ ผมกินได้หมดทุกอย่างเลย”

หลังจากมื้ออาหารแสนวิจิตรและอิ่มจนพุงแตกและอร่อยมากๆแล้ว สตีฟยังสั่งเค้กสีขาวหน้าตาประหลาดที่มีบริกรมาลนไฟให้ถึงโต๊ะพร้อมกับคนร้องเพลงแฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์ที่ทำให้บัคกี้อายจนหน้าแดงเพราะมีแขกคนอื่นหันมาร่วมร้องเพลงวันเกิดให้เขาไปด้วย

บัคกี้เงยหน้าสบตากับสตีฟที่นั่งอมยิ้มมองเขาด้วยสายตาอ่อนโยนก็ทำให้หัวใจของบัคกี้เต้นตึกตักหนักกว่าเดิม

— ♥︎ —

กว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองจะดินเนอร์กันเสร็จก็เกือบสี่ทุ่มครึ่งพอดิบพอดี บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่าต่อจากนี้สตีฟจะพาเขาไปไหนต่อ จะเป็นโรงแรมหรือว่าอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของสตีฟ และเมื่อบัคกี้กำลังคิดถึงเซ็กส์ที่ต้องเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้แน่นอนแล้วก็ทำให้เขาเงียบและเกร็งตลอดการนั่งอยู่บนรถของสตีฟ

แต่ในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็รวบรวมความกล้าออกมาพร้อมกับหันไปหาสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆแล้วพูดขึ้นมาอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ “เอ่อ คุณสตีฟ...”

“หืม” สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนอย่างที่สตีฟชอบทำตลอดเวลาที่สตีฟสบตากับเขา และนั่นยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้เขินหนักกว่าเดิมจนเกือบจะพูดประโยคถัดไปไม่ออก บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากเอาไว้แล้วกำหมัดแน่น แล้วก็พยายามทำใจพูดขึ้นอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว

“คุณสตีฟจะพาผมไปโรงแรมหรือเปล่าครับ”

“นายอยากไปโรงแรมหรอ” สตีฟถามกลับทันที ซึ่งทำให้บัคกี้ไม่กล้าตอบกลับเลยซักนิด เพราะเขาไม่เคยมีความสัมพันธ์เพียงชั่วข้ามคืนกับคนแปลกหน้าแบบนี้ แถมพอบัคกี้ลองนึกๆดู นี่เขายังจะเหมือนเป็นคนขายบริการหน่อยๆเสียด้วยซ้ำ

แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็ตัดสินใจว่า ในเมื่อมาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วก็ลุยต่อให้สุดไปเลย! เพราะไหนๆเขาก็ชอกช้ำจากการโดนแฟนบอกเลิกในวันเกิดแล้ว เขาก็ขอใช้ชีวิตในวันเกิดปีที่ยี่สิบเอ็ดของตัวเองให้สนุกสุดเหวี่ยงไปเลยแล้วกัน

“...โรงแรมก็ได้ครับ”

ผ่านไปเพียงครู่เดียวพวกเขาก็มาถึงโรงแรมเดอะริทซ์คาร์ลตันนิวยอร์ค โรงแรมห้าดาวสุดหรูใจกลางแมนฮัตตันบริเวณเซ็นทรัลพาร์คที่บัคกี้ไม่เคยคิดแม้แต่จะกล้าเหยียบทางเท้าหน้าโรงแรมซักนิด และเมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟบอกให้คนขับรถของเขามารับตอนเช้าของวันพรุ่งนี้ก็ทำให้เขาหน้าแดงขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

_‘นี่เขากำลังจะกลายเป็นชูการ์เบบี้อย่างเต็มตัวจริงๆแล้วใช่ไหม!’_

สตีฟเปิดห้องคิงสวีทที่มีวิวเซ็นทรัลพาร์คแทนกรอบรูปประดับห้องขนาดใหญ่ ซึ่งบัคกี้ไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าค่าพักของห้องนี้มันจะราคาแพงหูฉีกขนาดไหน

และตอนนี้จะเกือบห้าทุ่มแล้ว วิวเซ็นทรัลพาร์คก็แทบจะไม่ค่อยเห็นอะไรเสียเท่าไหร่นักจนบัคกี้คิดว่าการเปิดห้องคิงสวีทวิวพาร์คเพื่อมีเซ็กส์กับชูการ์เบบี้แบบฉบับชูการ์แด๊ดดี้แสนรวยเช่นนี้จะสิ้นเปลืองเกินไปหรือเปล่า แต่เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นกล้องส่องทางไกลที่วางไว้อยู่ริมหน้าต่างเพื่อส่งดูเซ็นทรัลพาร์คก็ทิ้งเหตุและผลที่กำลังตีกันในหัวแล้วรีบไปส่องดูด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

“โห ถ้าเป็นตอนกลางวันจะต้องสนุกมากแน่ๆ” บัคกี้ลอบมองเซ็นทรัลพาร์คผ่านกล้องส่องทางไกลแล้วก็ได้แต่ผิดหวังเพราะตอนนี้ในเซ็นทรัลพาร์คไม่มีคนและกิจกรรมอะไรใดๆให้ส่องดูเลย เขาไม่เห็นอะไรเท่าไหร่นอกจากเงาตะคุ่มของต้นไม้กับโคมไฟส่องสว่างบริเวณทางเดินเป็นจุดๆ บัคกี้จึงหลุดปากงึมงำแบบนั้นออกไป

“แต่ตอนกลางคืนก็สนุกนะ...”

บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงทุ้มต่ำของสตีฟพูดขึ้นด้านหลังของตัวเองจึงค่อยๆผละออกมาจากกล้องส่องทางไกลแล้วค่อยๆหันไปหาต้นเสียง...

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็เข้ามาโอบกอดแนบประชิดแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้ทันที!

“อ๊ะ...” บัคกี้สะดุ้งจนเผลอส่งเสียงร้องตกใจเล็กน้อย เพราะนอกจากร่างกายอันแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่กำลังแนบชิดแผ่นหลังของเขาอยู่ บัคกี้ยังรับรู้ถึงส่วนแข็งขืนนั้นของสตีฟที่กำลังเริ่มตื่นตัวบดเบียดบั้นท้ายของตัวเองอยู่ด้วย

**_‘นี่คุณสตีฟมีอารมณ์แล้วหรอ!!!’_ **บัคกี้กำลังนึกตกใจอยู่อย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ใจของเขาเต้นตึกตักรัวเร็วยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มค่อยๆใช้ส่วนแข็งแกร่งของตัวเองถูเสียดสีบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้อย่างเชื่องช้าและอ้อยอิ่งผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงของทั้งสอง

จากนั้นมือหนาทั้งสองของสตีฟค่อยๆลูบไล้เอวของบัคกี้อย่างเชื่องช้า แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสลำตัวด้านหน้าของเขาแล้วก็เริ่มโอบไล้มือไปตามแนวกระดุมเสื้อของบัคกี้จนลงมาถึงเข็มขัด สตีฟจัดการดึงเสื้อเชิ๊ตของบัคกี้ออกแล้วสอดมือเข้าไปด้านในเพื่อสัมผัสผิวเนียนนุ่มแสนอบอุ่นของบัคกี้ทันที

“อ๊ะ...คุณสตีฟ...” ความรู้สึกวาบหวิวจากสัมผัสการเล้าโลมของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องเรียกสตีฟขึ้นด้วยความสั่นเทิ้ม ฝ่ามือที่เริ่มลูบไล้ไปทั้งทั่วกล้ามท้องของตัวเองและอ้อมกอดแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่กำลังกอดรัดบัคกี้อยู่ก็ทำใหเขารู้สึกเสียวสะท้านจนเริ่มรู้สึกคับแน่นในกางเกงขึ้นมา

“ฉันบอกให้เรียกแค่สตีฟก็พอไงล่ะเจมส์” สตีฟกระซิบข้างหูของเขาแล้วค่อยๆไล่จูบจากใบหูนิ่มลงมาที่ลำคอ ความเสียวซ่านจนรู้สึกดีทำให้บัคกี้เอียงคอเชื้อเชิญให้สตีฟจูบสัมผัสลงมาที่ซอกคอของเขาโดยตรง และสตีฟก็กระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองให้แน่นมากขึ้นอีกพร้อมกับปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของบัคกี้แล้วบดจูบลงมาที่คอของเขาอย่างกระหาย แต่เหมือนกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของบัคกี้จะปลดยากไปเล็กน้อย สตีฟจึงจัดการกระชากออกจนกระดุมหลุดเกือบหมด

**“!!!”**

_‘ความเร่าร้อนของสตีฟในตอนนี้ทำเอาภาพลักษณ์อ่อนโยนเมื่อตอนค่ำหายไปหมดเลย’_ บัคกี้ได้แต่นึกไว้ในใจเท่านั้นเพราะแรงบดจูบแสนเร่าร้อนจากริมฝีปากหนาหนักของสตีฟที่ลำคอของเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้ขาอ่อนระทวยไปหมดจนต้องพิงหลังสตีฟเอาไว้ “ส...สตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันหน้าไปสบตากับสายตาร้อนแรงของสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นสายตาแสนกระหายที่จับจ้องตอบกลับมาด้วยอารมณ์แห่งความต้องการ

กลิ่นมัสก์จากโคโลญจน์ของสตีฟคละคลุ้งไปกับกลิ่นเทียนหอมในห้องจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นระรัวและหลงใหลมัวเมายิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม บัคกี้จับจ้องไปยังริมฝีปากหยักหนาของสตีฟ จนเผลอแลบเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองอย่างกระหายที่จะลองลิ้มชิมรสจูบแสนหวานจากริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า และสตีฟเองก็คงคิดเช่นเดียวกันกับเขา มือหนาของสตีฟลูบไล้แนวกรามของบัคกี้แล้วก็ค่อยๆกระชับใบหน้าของเขาเอาไว้ เขาสบตาสั่นระริกกับสตีฟด้วยความต้องการ และบัคกี้ก็รับรู้ว่าสตีฟเองก็กระหายไปไม่ต่างจากเขา สตีฟค่อยๆโน้มใบหน้าลงมาหาบัคกี้เช่นเดียวกับเขาที่รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรดึงดูดพวกเขาเข้าไว้ด้วยกัน บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงความใกล้ชิด ลมหายใจร้อนๆของสตีฟที่เป่ารดริมฝีปากของเขา บัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟอีกครั้ง...

...แล้วสตีฟก็ก้มลงมาจูบเขาทันที...

ริมฝีปากหนักแน่นของสตีฟกดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ด้วยความกระหาย ความเร่าร้อนของริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่เริ่มกดจูบลงมาสลับไปกับการค่อยๆละเลียดลิ้มชิมรสหวานของริมฝีปากสีชมพูของบัคกี้ จนทำให้เขาเผลอหอบครางขึ้นในลำคอเพราะรู้สึกดีกับรสจูบอันร้อนแรงของสตีฟ และพอบัคกี้เผยอปากออก ลิ้นร้อนของสตีฟก็สอดแทรกรุกรานเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงทันที

จูบแสนดูดดื่มของสตีฟช่างร้อนเร่าเย้ายวนและรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเสียจนทำให้บัคกี้ไร้เรียวแรงต้านทานใดๆ แถมยังมีฝ่ามือของสตีฟที่เริ่มซุกซน เขาเริ่มสอดแทรกฝ่ามือหนาของตัวเองเข้ามาสัมผัสเรือนร่างของบัคกี้ไปพร้อมๆกับลิ้นแกร่งที่ตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้นของเขาเพื่อตอบสนองความต้องการที่พวยพุ่งมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าส่วนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่ถูไถบริเวณบั้นท้ายของตัวเองนั้นได้ตื่นตัวเต็มที่แล้วเรียบร้อย

และเมื่อสตีฟสอดแทรกฝ่ามือเข้ามาสัมผัสหน้าอกเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้พร้อมกับเริ่มสะกิดยอดอกไปด้วย แก่นกายอันอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มปวดหนึบขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนคับแน่นเต็มกางเกงที่ไม่ได้รับการสัมผัสเลยก็รู้สึกทานทนไม่ไหว แถมเขายังรู้สึกว่าเริ่มมีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายเพราะอารมณ์ที่เพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆของตัวเองจนเปียกแฉะเลอะเทอะเต็มกางเกงในไปหมด และเมื่อบัคกี้เองไม่สามารถทานทนกับความเสียวซ่านอีกต่อไป เขาเผลอลากสัมผัสมือแข็งแกร่งอีกข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟให้มากอบกุมส่วนนั้นของตัวเองอย่างเผลอตัว

และเมื่อสตีฟได้สัมผัสส่วนที่แข็งขืนของบัคกี้แล้วเรียบร้อย เขาก็เริ่มขยำกอบกุมส่วนนั้นเป็นจังหวะไปพร้อมๆกับบดจูบร้อนแรงไปด้วย จนบัคกี้เผลอผละออกจากจูบของสตีฟแล้วส่งเสียงหอบครางร้องหวานทันที “สตีฟ...ผม...”

“ทนไม่ไหวแล้วหรอ ไปที่เตียงมั้ย...” สตีฟกระซิบถามเสียงแหบต่ำจนบัคกี้สั่นสะท้านกับเสียงแสนเซ็กซี่ของคนตรงหน้า เขารู้สึกว่าน้ำตาแห่งความกระหายของเขาเริ่มเอ่อล้นออกมาพร้อมๆกับส่วนนั้น บัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟแล้วกัดริมฝีปากเอาไว้แล้วพยักหน้าช้าๆ

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ผละตัวของเขาออกแล้วจูงบัคกี้ไปยังห้องนอนด้านในห้องคิงสวีทอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

สตีฟจัดการถอดเสื้อสูท เสื้อกั๊ก และเนคไทของตัวเองแล้ววางพาดไว้ที่โซฟาด้านในห้องนอน บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นส่วนแข็งขืนของสตีฟดุนดันเต็มแน่นเต็มกางเกงของเขาก็ใจเต้นจนหน้าร้อนผ่าวอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“ถอดเสื้อผ้าแล้วขึ้นเตียงซะเจมส์” เสียงสั่งของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งตัวราวกับต้องมนต์ นิ้วมือของเขาเริ่มปลดกระดุมที่ยังเหลือรอดจากการกระชากเสื้อเมื่อซักครู่ของสตีฟออกแล้วเริ่มจัดการถอดกางเกงสกินนี่ยีนส์ และเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มหยุดชะงักกำลังคิดว่าเขาควรถอดกางเกงในไปด้วยเลยไหม สตีฟที่ตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่กางเกงชั้นในสีดำก็เดินมาอุ้มเขาขึ้นเตียงแล้วจัดการถอดกางเกงพร้อมกางเกงในของบัคกี้ออกด้วยตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

“!!!”

สตีฟจับขาของบัคกี้อ้าออกพร้อมกับสอดกายเข้ามาแนบชิดจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นตัวด้วยความเขินอายที่ส่วนนั้นของตัวเองกำลังถูกเปิดเผย เขาจึงใช้มือของตัวเองมาปิดส่วนกลางลำตัวเอาไว้โดยอัตโนมัติ สตีฟเห็นเขากำลังปกปิดส่วนนั้นก็ใช้มือแข็งแกร่งของตัวเองจับมือทั้งสองของบัคกี้มาไว้เหนือหัวพร้อมกับบดจูบแสนเร่าร้อนลงมาอีกครั้ง

ลิ้นร้อนของสตีฟดูดดึงตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้นของเขาจนเกิดเสียงดัง แถมยังทำให้สติสัมปัชชัญญะของบัคกี้เริ่มค่อยๆเลือนลางเพราะความหอมหวานและเสียวซ่านจากรสจูบแสนร้อนแรงของสตีฟ ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเองที่โดนสตีฟสัมผัสและถูไถไปด้วยก็เริ่มทำให้เขาส่งเสียงหอบครางออกมาเรื่อยๆอย่างหักห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

บัคกี้ที่กำลังโดนสตีฟพันธนาการเอาไว้ ไม่ให้เขาจับต้องอะไรนอกจากจับผสานกับมือหนาหนักของสตีฟก็ทำได้แต่เริ่มยกสะโพกมาบดถูไถส่วนแข็งขืนของตัวเองด้วยกันกับส่วนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ ความต้องการที่กำลังพวยพุ่งของเขาเริ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนไม่มีอะไรมายับยั้งไว้ได้ บัคกี้สอดส่ายสะโพกบดเบียดอย่างร้อนเร่า เสียงครางในลำคอที่เริ่มถี่กระชั้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆของเขาทำให้สตีฟรับรู้ว่าบัคกี้ใกล้จะปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาออกมาเต็มที สตีฟจึงผละออกจากจูบแล้วใช้มือจับกดเอวของบัคกี้เอาไว้ไม่ให้สัมผัสกับส่วนแข็งขืนของสตีฟอีกต่อไป

“สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ” บัคกี้ร้องครางอย่างคาดไม่ถึงและตกใจเพราะสตีฟไม่ยอมให้เขาไถถูส่วนนั้นจนเสร็จ จนน้ำตาของเขาเริ่มไหลออกมาจากปลายตาเล็กน้อยเพราะความต้องการที่กำลังจะถูกปลดปล่อยออกมาได้ถูกขัดขวางเอาไว้

“เดี๋ยวสิเจมส์ นายคิดว่าฉันจะให้นายเสร็จง่ายๆแบบนี้หรอ...”

“!!!” บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงกว้างมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างตกใจและความทรมานที่ไม่ได้รับการปลดปล่อย

“นอนคว่ำแล้วยกก้นขึ้นมา” สตีฟสั่งเสียงดุ บัคกี้เห็นนัยตาดำของสตีฟขยายกว้างเพราะอารมณ์ความต้องการที่กำลังเพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะเคยมีเซ็กส์แสนเร่าร้อนกับแฟนเก่ามากี่คน แต่เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับถ้อยคำสั่งของสตีฟที่ทำให้อะไรบางอย่างในตัวของบัคกี้รู้สึกอยากยอมจำนนต่อคนตรงหน้าโดยไม่มีข้อแม้ใดๆ เขาจึงรีบทำตามคำสั่งของสตีฟทันที เมื่อบัคกี้หันหลังนอนคว่ำลงและยกบั้นท้ายขึ้น สตีฟก็จับกระชับสะโพกของเขาเอาไว้และไล่จูบลงมาที่บั้นท้ายของเขาทันที

จนกระทั่งสตีฟจับแยกบั้นท้ายทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้ออกแล้วฝังใบหน้าลงมาพร้อมกับแลบเลียช่องทางด้านหลังอย่างกระหายราวกับเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่สตีฟจะได้ลองลิ้มชิมรสชาติ ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านจากลิ้นร้อนหนาของสตีฟที่เลียไปรอบๆริมขอบช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาก็ยิ่งเสียวสะท้านยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มสอดลิ้นเข้ามาในช่องทางแสนคับแคบนั่น เสียงเปียกแฉะจากน้ำลายของสตีฟผสมผสานกับช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาจนฉ่ำชื้น จนบัคกี้ต้องเกร็งมือจิกแน่นกับผ้าปูเตียงและเขาเองก็ไม่สามารถอดกลั้นต่อเสียงครางได้อีกต่อไป “อ๊ะ...อ๊า...สตีฟ...”

“ตรงนี้ของนายนี่...สุดยอดไปเลยนะเจมส์” สตีฟกระซิบบอกพร้อมกับเริ่มใช้นิ้วถูวนริมขอบช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ช้าๆ คำชมของสตีฟทำให้ส่วนแข็งขืนของบัคกี้สั่นระริกไปด้วยความต้องการที่จะปลดปล่อยจนมีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลเยิ้มออกมาเปรอะเปื้อนเตียงนอนสีขาวแถมยังช่องทางด้านหลังที่เริ่มตอดรัดถี่รัวจนสตีฟสามารถสัมผัสได้ และในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงหอบครางสูงขึ้นอย่างหักห้ามเอาไว้ไม่ได้และปลอดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาทันที

“หืมม นายชอบให้ฉันพูดแบบนี้จนถึงขนาดเสร็จเลยหรอ”

บัคกี้หันมามองสตีฟที่กำลังสัมผัสอยู่ที่บั้นท้ายของตัวเองด้วยความเขินอายจนใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวสุดๆ เพราะบัคกี้เองก็ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะรู้สึกดีกับคำพูดชมเชยของสตีฟถึงขนาดปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้โดยที่ยังไม่ได้แตะต้องส่วนนั้นอะไรใดๆเลย

“น่ารักจริงๆเลยนะนายเนี่ย...” สตีฟจูบที่บั้นท้ายของเขาอีกครั้งและเขาก็เคลื่อนตัวขึ้นมาทาบทับและก้มลงจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าสตีฟเริ่มสอดนิ้วแกร่งเข้ามาภายในบั้นท้ายของเขา ช่องทางด้านในของเขาก็ตอดรัดนิ้วของสตีฟอย่างรุนแรง สตีฟเริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วเข้ามาเป็นจังหวะพร้อมๆกับปลอบประโลมเขาด้วยจูบแสนหวาน

“อ๊ะ...อื๊ออ...มมมม...” เมื่อสตีฟเริ่มสอดนิ้วที่สองเข้ามาและเริ่มงอนิ้วและควานหาจุดสัมผัสแสนหฤหรรษ์ของบัคกี้ด้านในช่องทางที่กำลังตอดรัดอยู่นั้น บัคกี้ก็เริ่มส่งเสียงหอบครางร้องออกมาเพราะเขาทนกับความรู้สึกคับแน่นแสนเสียวซ่านไม่ไหว พร้อมกับสะโพกของบัคกี้ที่เริ่มสอดส่ายไปตามจังหวะนิ้วที่สอดแทรกเข้าออกของสตีฟ และเมื่อสตีฟสอดใส่นิ้วเข้ามาอีกเป็นสามนิ้วจนทำให้โดนจุดกระสันด้านในจนทำให้แก่นกายแสนอ่อนไหวของเขาแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานหนักกว่าเดิม “อ๊าา...สตีฟฟฟฟ!!!!”

“ตรงนี้เองหรอ...” สตีฟกล่าวย้ำพร้อมกับสอดแทรกกระแทกจุดนั้นรัวๆจนนบัคกี้หอบครางแทบไม่เป็นภาษา มือและเท้าของบัคกี้จิกเกร็งแน่นจากความเสียวจนขาวไปหมด และเมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเสียงครางหวานของบัคกี้ที่เริ่มถี่กระชั้นอีกครั้ง เขาก็ถอดถอนนิ้วทั้งสามออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

“มะ...ไม่...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องเสียดาย เขาหันมาส่งสายตาออดอ้อนที่เปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบน้ำตาเพื่อขอให้สตีฟช่วยปลดปล่อยความต้องการให้

สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาแล้วค่อยๆลุกขึ้นนั่ง “นายจะเสร็จง่ายไปแล้วนะเจมส์ ไม่มีใครเคยสอนนายเลยหรอ” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมกับจับตัวเขาให้นอนพลิก ด้วยความแข็งแรงและหุ่นเหมือนนายแบบหน้าปก Men’s Health อย่างสตีฟทำให้การอุ้มหรือจับบัคกี้พลิกตัวเป็นเรื่องง่ายดายประหนึ่งว่าเขาไม่ได้หนักอะไรเลย และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักไปอีก

_‘นอกจากลิ้นกับนิ้วของสตีฟที่เหมือนสวรรค์แล้ว ความแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟก็ยังสุดยอดอีก ฉันไม่อยากจะคิดถึงไอ้นั่นที่กำลังตั้งตระหง่านของสตีฟเลย...’_

บัคกี้นึกขึ้นแล้วก็ก้มลงไปมองส่วนท่อนล่างที่กำลังแข็งขืนเต็มแน่นกางเกงในของสตีฟแล้วก็ใช้ลิ้นแลบเลียริมฝีปากอย่างกระหาย และสตีฟเองก็มองการกระทำของเขาอยู่ สตีฟจึงอมยิ้มให้แล้วก็จัดการล้วงส่วนนั้นออกมาจากกางเกงใน

“อยากได้หรอเจมส์...” สตีฟสบตาแล้วถามขึ้น เขาใช้มือแกร่งของตัวเองรูดรั้งแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนตื่นตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้มองสตีฟช่วยตัวเองไปพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากของตัวเองไปด้วยเพราะเขาเองก็อยากลองลิ้มชิมรสชาติส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเช่นเดียวกัน

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆยันตัวขึ้น มือของเขาสัมผัสมือแกร่งของสตีฟที่กำลังรูดขึ้นลงกับส่วนแข็งขืนของตัวเองอยู่ บัคกี้ค่อยๆโน้มใบหน้าลงไปจนลมหายใจของบัคกี้เป่ารดส่วนนั้นของสตีฟ บัคกี้จับมือของสตีฟออกแล้วก็ใช้มือทั้งสองของตัวเองเข้ากอบกุมและลูบไล้ด้วยตัวเอง ก่อนที่เขาจะเงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วสบตากับสตีฟพร้อมกับเอ่ยร้องขอเสียงหวาน “ขอผมทำได้ไหมครับ...”

“ได้สิเด็กดี...” สตีฟกล่าวอนุญาตพร้อมกับใช้ฝ่ามือสัมผัสลูบไล้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน และบัคกี้ก็เริ่มใช้ริมฝีปากบรรจงจูบลงตรงส่วนปลายแก่นกายของสตีฟที่มีน้ำใสเยิ้มออกมา จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มใช้ลิ้นลากเลียไปตามรอยแยกพร้อมกับไล่เลียดูดดุนรูตรงส่วนหัวไปพร้อมๆกับใช้มือบีบและรูดรั้งไปด้วยจนสตีฟเผลอขยำขยุ้มผมของบัคกี้เพราะความเสียวซ่านและหลุดร้องครางเสียงต่ำออกมา “Oh...Fuck...”

แรงมือของสตีฟที่กำลังขยำผมของบัคกี้อยู่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีและยิ่งทำให้อยากปรนเปรอเอาใจสตีฟมากขึ้นไปอีก บัคกี้จับมือของสตีฟทั้งสองไว้ที่หัวของตัวเองแล้วเงยหน้าสบตาไปพร้อมกับค่อยๆอ้าปากครอบครองแก่นกายของสตีฟช้าๆ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มผงกหัวขึ้นลงพร้อมกับใช้ลิ้นแลบเลียและใช้โพรงปากดูดดึงแก่นกายของสตีฟ

จนกระทั่งบัคกี้เริ่มเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้น แรงขึ้น จนสตีฟเริ่มจับหัวของบัคกี้เอาไว้พร้อมกับขยับสะโพกของตัวเองสอดใส่เข้าออกภายในปากของบัคกี้อย่างหักห้ามใจเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ และสตีฟก็เผลอสอดแทรกแก่นกายเข้ามาลึกจนเข้าไปในคอของบัคกี้ ด้วยความใหญ่และยาวของส่วนนั้นของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้สำลักทันที เขารีบผละตัวออกมาพร้อมกับไอสำลักจนน้ำตาไหล

“ข...แค่ก...ขอโทษครับสตีฟ...” บัคกี้บอกพร้อมกับไอสำลักไปด้วยอย่างยากลำบาก บัคกี้รู้สึกแย่ที่ไม่สามารถใช้ปากให้กับสตีฟได้อย่างที่สตีฟต้องการจนเขาเผลอส่งสายตาเศร้าหมองออกไป

“โอ้เจมส์...” สตีฟใช้ฝ่ามือปลอบประโลมพร้อมกับเช็ดใบหน้าที่เปื้อนคราบน้ำตาเพราะอาการสำลักของบัคกี้อย่างแผ่วเบา “ปากของนายสุดยอดมากจนฉันเกือบจะเสร็จเลยล่ะ” และเหมือนกับว่าสตีฟกำลังรับรู้ว่าเขากำลังรู้สึกว่าตัวเองไม่สามารถทำให้สตีฟพึงพอใจได้ สตีฟจึงกล่าวชมเชยเขาเหมือนอย่างที่สตีฟบอกไปก่อนหน้านี้ สตีฟใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบไล้ไปยังริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆไล้เลียพร้อมกับอมนิ้วของสตีฟเอาไว้

“สตีฟ…”

บัคกี้เงยหน้าสบตาพร้อมกับเอ่ยร้องขอเสียงหวานออดอ้อนเรียกร้องคนตรงหน้า สตีฟเองก็อดทนต่อไปไว้ไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นกัน เขาจับอุ้มบัคกี้ให้นอนราบลงกับเตียงแล้วบดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้โอบกอดแผ่นหลังกว้างอันแข็งแกร่งแล้วก็ใช้ขาทั้งสองข้างเกี่ยวเอวสอบของสตีฟเอาไว้ พร้อมกับใช้บั้นท้ายของตัวเองเสียดสีกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟไปมาอย่างกระหาย

“Fuck me…”

เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเสียงหวานร่ำร้องอ้อนของบัคกี้ที่เอ่ยขอให้เขาช่วยปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาที่เร่าร้อนนี่เสียที บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟเอื้อมมือไปหยิบซองถุงยางตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียงที่วางไว้อยู่ตรงนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่บัคกี้ก็ไม่สามารถรู้ได้ แล้วสตีฟก็จัดการฉีกซองถุงยางด้วยปากของเขาเองพร้อมกับรีบสวมใส่ยังตรงส่วนที่แข็งขืนนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว แค่บัคกี้เห็นความร้อนแรงของการแกะซองถุงยางของสตีฟก็แทบจะหลอมละลายเหมือนโดนต้องมนต์สะกด

สตีฟจับขาของบัคกี้แยกออกจากกันอีกครั้งและใช้น้ำลายของเขาเองตรงช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟทำแบบนั้นก็รู้สึกเขินอายและใจเต้นตึกตักกับความร้อนแรงของคนตรงหน้ายิ่งขึ้นไปอีก สตีฟใช้นิ้วสอดแทรกอีกครั้งให้มั่นใจว่าตรงนั้นของบัคกี้พร้อมรับกับสิ่งที่ใหญ่และหนากว่านิ้วทั้งสาม และในที่สุดเมื่อสตีฟมั่นใจแล้ว เขาก็จรดแก่นกายของตัวเองเข้ากับช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ที่กำลังร้องเรียกความหฤหรรษ์จนสั่นระริก บัคกี้พยักหน้าให้เล็กน้อยอีกครั้งเมื่อสตีฟสบตากับเขาเพื่อบอกให้สตีฟมั่นใจว่าเขาพร้อมแล้ว จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆสอดใส่แก่นกายเข้ามาอย่างช้าๆ

ด้วยความใหญ่และคับแน่นของสตีฟ ทำให้บัคกี้จิกแผ่นหลังของสตีฟเอาไว้ในระหว่างที่สตีฟกำลังสอดแทรกส่วนนั้นเข้ามา จนกระทั่งสตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามาจนสุด จนทำให้ร่างกายของพวกเขาแนบชิดติดกัน ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวสะท้านและแน่นไปหมดจนบัคกี้แทบจะลืมผู้ชายทุกคนที่เคยเข้ามาในชีวิตได้เลย “Fuck...คุณนี่ใหญ่เกินไปแล้วนะสตีฟ...”

สตีฟได้ยินคำบอกของบัคกี้ก็แอบอมยิ้มแล้วก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา “โอ้เจมส์ นายนี่ปากหวานจริงๆ อย่างนี้ฉันต้องให้รางวัลนายทั้งคืนเลยสินะ” บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกก็ตกใจเล็กน้อย เพราะเขาคิดว่าแค่รอบเดียวกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่ใหญ่โตมโหฬารขนาดนี้อาจจะทำให้เขาไม่สามารถมีชีวิตในวันพรุ่งนี้ได้แน่ๆ ซึ่งสตีฟก็แอบหัวเราะเล็กๆก่อนที่จะถามเขาขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ฉันขยับได้หรือยัง”

“อื้ออ ช้าๆนะครับ...” บัคกี้เอ่ยร้องขอเสียงหวานอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ สตีฟได้ยินเสียงอ้อนของเขาก็อมยิ้มอีกครั้งแล้วก็เริ่มค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายออกช้าๆแล้วกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“อ๊ะ...สตีฟฟฟ...อ๊าา...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องเร็วขึ้นตามจังหวะแรงกระแทกสอดใส่ของสตีฟที่ไม่ปราณีเขาเลยซักนิด สตีฟยกขาทั้งสองของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจนเกือบจะแนบลำตัวของเขาแล้วสอดแทรกเข้ามาอีกครั้ง องศาที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟกระแทกโดนจุดกระสันแสนสุขสมด้านในได้อย่างไม่ยาก สตีฟเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วและแรงมากยิ่งขึ้นจนบัคกี้แทบจะทานทนต่อไปไม่ไหว

“สตีฟ...ผม...จะเสร็จ...” บัคกี้หอบครางร้องเสียงสูงจนเขาเองก็ไม่เชื่อว่าตัวเองจะส่งเสียงน่าอับอายออกมาได้ถึงเพียงนี้ และเมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็สอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงและรวดเร็วมากกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับใช้มือหนาหนักของเขารูดรั้งแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของบัคกี้ที่ใกล้จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเต็มที

จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ไม่สามารถอดทนต่อความเสียวซ่านแสนสุขสมที่ได้รับสัมผัสพร้อมๆกันทั้งทางด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง บัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยน้ำแห่งความปรารถนาออกมาคามือของสตีฟ ส่วนช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้เริ่มตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟรัว ทำให้สตีฟกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาเรื่อยๆระหว่างที่เขาเสร็จสมความสุข จนบัคกี้เองก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าสตีฟเริ่มอดทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นกัน สตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างหนักแน่นและรุนแรงขึ้น มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งสตีฟส่งเสียงหอบครางต่ำข้างใบหูของเขาพร้อมกับปลดปล่อยความต้องการของตัวเองเข้ามาในตัวของบัคกี้ทันที

แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆผ่อนแรงลง จนกระทั่งเขาถอดถอนแก่นกายออกและจัดการถอดถุงยางมัดทิ้งไปอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ “Fuck! เจมส์ นายรัดฉันแน่นขนาดนั้นฉันก็ทนไม่ไหวน่ะสิ”

“ผมขอโทษนะครับ” บัคกี้บอกขอโทษด้วยแววตาออดอ้อนและไม่รู้สึกผิดแม้แต่น้อย สตีฟระบายยิ้มอ่อนโยนเหมือนเมื่อตอนดินเนอร์ให้กับบัคกี้แล้วก็บรรจงจูบย้ำลงมาที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา

“รอบต่อไปฉันไม่เสร็จเร็วขนาดนี้แน่ๆ” สตีฟบอกกลับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำบวกกับแววตาที่เริ่มหื่นกระหายขึ้นอีกครั้ง บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟเช่นนั้นก็ตกใจจนเบิกตาโพลงแล้วรีบก้มลงมองส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มจะตั้งตระหง่านชูชันขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“เดี๋…!”

แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มบดจูบปิดปากของบัคกี้ทันทีโดยไม่รีรอให้เขาพูดร้องหักห้ามใดๆ

— ♥︎ —

ความอบอุ่นจากอ้อมกอดและแสงแดดที่กระทบเข้ามาในห้องนอนทำให้บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา บัคกี้ที่กำลังมึนงงอยู่ว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองกำลังอยู่ที่ไหนเพราะหน้าตารอบๆนั้นไม่คุ้นเอาเสียเลย และเมื่อสมองของเขาพยายามรวบรวมสติและความนึกคิด เขาก็เริ่มจะจำได้แล้วว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา และแขนแข็งแกร่งที่กำลังโอบกอดเขาอยู่ข้างหลังคือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ชูการ์แด๊ดดี้จากคลับที่เขาเจอเมื่อคืน!

“!!!”

บัคกี้ลืมตาโพลงและสะดุ้งลุกขึ้นทันที เขาพยายามออกจากอ้อมแขนแข็งแรงของสตีฟ และเมื่อเขาหลุดพ้นจากพันธนาการแสนหอมหวานนั่นแล้ว บัคกี้ก็รีบลุกขึ้นลงจากเตียง แต่แล้วเขาก็ล้มฟุบลงกับพื้นทันทีเพราะขาที่อ่อนแรงและก้นที่ระบมไปหมดจากเซ็กส์แสนเร่าร้อนทั้งคืนของสตีฟ

“ไปทำอะไรที่พื้นน่ะเจมส์” สตีฟเงยหน้ามามองเขาที่กำลังนั่งจุมปุ๊กอยู่ที่พื้นด้านล่างแล้วก็ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนและแผ่วเบาที่ช่างแตกต่างกับน้ำเสียงสั่งดุดันอย่างตอนกำลังมีเซ็กส์กับเขาเมื่อคืนเสียจริง “เพิ่งหกโมงเช้าเอง ขึ้นมานอนต่อเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันไปส่งนายเองไม่ต้องห่วง”

ตอนแรกบัคกี้คิดว่าจะแอบกลับออกไปโดยไม่ให้สตีฟรับรู้ แต่ไหนๆสตีฟก็ตื่นแล้ว บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆตอบกลับไปอย่างช้าๆ “เอ่อ ไม่เป็นไรครับสตีฟ เดี๋ยวผมกลับเองได้ครับ...” บัคกี้พยายามหลบสายตาของสตีฟที่กำลังจับจ้องเขาอยู่และบอกไป บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟถอนหายใจก่อนที่จะลุกขึ้นมานั่งบนเตียงอย่างจริงจัง จนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกว่ากำลังโดนสตีฟมองอย่างไม่พอใจอยู่แน่นอน

“ฉันไม่ทิ้ง _เด็กของฉัน_ แบบนั้นหรอกนะ...” สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วพูดต่อ บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟบอกว่าเขาเป็น _‘เด็กของสตีฟ’_ แบบนั้นก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและไม่กล้าสบตากับสตีฟยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก เพราะตอนนี้บัคกี้กำลังมีความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่จิตใจของเขาเองก็ยังไม่อยากจะยอมรับที่กำลังตีกันในหัวระหว่าง _‘เขายังไม่ใช่ชูการ์เบบี้ของสตีฟซักหน่อย’_ กับ _‘เขาไม่ได้อยากเป็นแค่ชูการ์เบบี้กับสตีฟ’_

“ผม...ผมยังไม่ใช่เด็กของสตีฟซักหน่อย” แต่บัคกี้ก็พูดออกไปแบบนั้น เสียงของเขาแผ่วเบาแต่ก็ค่อยๆเริ่มกล้าพูดขึ้นเพราะความไม่พอใจเล็กๆที่ก่อตัวขึ้นในหัวใจของบัคกี้เอง “คุณก็แค่หาวันไนท์สแตนด์ไม่ใช่หรอ...” บัคกี้พูดต่อจนจบพร้อมกับหลบสายตาของสตีฟอีกครั้ง

สตีฟเงียบไปซักพัก บัคกี้แอบเหลือบไปมองใบหน้าของสตีฟทีกำลังมองเขาด้วยสีหน้าชั่งใจอะไรบางอย่างก่อนจะพูดออกมาว่า “นายไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้หรอ...”

“...” บัคกี้ไม่แน่ใจว่าสตีฟหมายถึงอะไรกันแน่ระหว่างการเป็นชูการ์เบบี้หรือวันไนท์สแตนด์ บัคกี้อยากถามตอบกลับไปมากจนเรียบเรียงคำถามไม่ถูก และเมื่อบัคกี้คิดย้ำซ้ำไปมาก็ยิ่งทำให้ใจของเขาเต้นรัวมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนพูดอะไรไม่ออก

“เจมส์...” สตีฟเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดันขึ้นเล็กน้อยจนบัคกี้จำยอมที่จะต้องหันไปมองเขาอย่างไม่มั่นใจนัก

“นายไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้ใช่ไหม” สตีฟถามย้ำอีกครั้งพร้อมกับทำมือชี้ระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสอง บัคกี้เข้าใจทันทีว่าสตีฟหมายถึงความสัมพันธ์แบบการมีชูการ์แด๊ดดี้และการเป็นชูการ์เบบี้ เขาจึงค่อยๆพยักหน้าตอบกลับช้าๆแล้วก็ก้มลงมองตักของตัวเองอีกครั้งเพื่อหลบสายตาของสตีฟ

บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าสตีฟกำลังเขยิบตัวเข้าใกล้กับเขาที่ปลายเตียง จากนั้นสตีฟเอื้อมมือมาฉุดบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจากพื้นแล้วก็อุ้มเขามานั่งลงบนตักของตัวเองอย่างง่ายดายราวกับเขาไม่ได้หนักอะไรเลย บัคกี้จึงจำเป็นที่จะต้องเกาะไหล่ของสตีฟเอาไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองล้ม

และในทันทีที่ฝ่ามือของสตีฟค่อยๆเชิดคางของบัคกี้ขึ้น เขาจึงจำเป็นที่จะต้องค่อยๆเงยหน้ามามองคนตรงหน้า สายตาแสนอ่อนโยนของสตีฟที่จับจ้องลงมาที่เขาทำให้บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นราวกับต้องมนต์ “จริงๆแล้วแฟนของผมบอกเลิกวันนี้ ซึ่งก็คือวันเกิดของผมพอดี เขาบอกว่าผมน่าเบื่อและไม่เซ็กซี่เอาเสียเลย เพื่อนผมอยากจะปลอบใจที่โดนแฟนทิ้งเอาวันเกิด เพื่อนผมก็เลยนัดกันไปที่คลับนั้น ตอนแรกผมก็นึกว่าเป็นแค่คลับบาร์ธรรมดาๆ แต่แล้วกลับกลายเป็น...” บัคกี้หลบสายตาของสตีฟเล็กน้อย เขาถอนหายใจครั้งหนึ่งแล้วพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง “และก็...นั่นแหละครับ ผมก็เจอกับคุณ...”

“โอ้…” สตีฟเผลอผละมือออกจากใบหน้าของบัคกี้ จนเขานึกน่าเสียดายเพราะฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆของสตีฟที่กำลังสัมผัสเขาอยู่มันช่างอบอุ่นเหมือนรอยยิ้มของคนตรงหน้าเลย

“ผมอยากบอกกับคุณตั้งแต่ในร้านอาหาร แต่ว่าคุณพาผมมาดินเนอร์ฉลองวันเกิดให้ผม ผมเองก็รู้สึกดีเหมือนกันนะที่มีคนเอาอกเอาใจแบบนั้นน่ะ ผมก็เลย...คิดว่าคงต้องยอม...เลยตามเลยไปก็แล้วกัน...” บัคกี้สารภาพบอกคนตรงหน้าด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาจนสั่นระริก

“โอ้เจมส์...” สตีฟอุทานขึ้นหลังจากที่ฟังบัคกี้บอกความจริงทั้งหมด สีหน้าของเขาตกใจและประหลาดใจ

“ผมขอโทษนะครับ...ที่ทำให้คุณเข้าใจผิด” บัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟแล้วกล่าวขอโทษด้วยความเสียใจ “ถ้าคุณอยากจะเอาเงินคืนก็บอก...”

สตีฟส่ายหน้ารัวเมื่อได้ยินบัคกี้พูดแบบนั้นแล้วเขาก็รีบกอบกุมมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วก็รีบพูดต่อทันที “ไม่เจมส์...ฉันสิต้องขอโทษนาย เพราะฉันดันนึกว่านายเป็นชูการ์เบบี้” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยสีหน้ารู้สึกผิด “ก็คลับนั่นเป็นที่สำหรับอะไรแบบนั้นน่ะนะ”

“มีแค่ผมที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยใช่ไหมครับเนี่ย...” บัคกี้เอ่ยตัดพ้อจนน้ำเสียงเศร้าหมอง สตีฟที่จับจ้องเขาอยู่ก็โอบกอดเขาไว้และจูบลงมาที่หัวไหล่ของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา

“แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ฉันได้เจอกับนายนะเจมส์” สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มให้อย่างอ่อนโยนเหมือนรอยยิ้มที่เขาเจอสตีฟครั้งแรกไม่มีผิด

บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกก็เผลอมองลงที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของสตีฟที่มีแหวนสีเงินเกลี้ยงอยู่ตรงนั้น เพราะถึงเขาจะเจอกับสตีฟแต่สตีฟก็แต่งงานมีเจ้าของแล้ว จนทำให้บัคกี้ตระหนักได้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาทั้งสองคงเป็นได้แค่เพียงชูการ์แด๊ดดี้กับชูการ์เบบี้แค่นั้นจริงๆ และเมื่อสตีฟไล่ตามมองสายตาของบัคกี้ว่ากำลังมองอะไรอยู่ก็ทำให้เขาเงียบไปซักพัก

“ให้ฉันไปส่งที่บ้านไหม” แต่แล้วสตีฟก็สบตากับเขาพร้อมกับพูดถามด้วยน้ำเสียงและสีหน้าที่อ่อนโยนราวกับอ่านใจของบัคกี้ออกว่ากำลังรู้สึกหมองหม่นลงเล็กน้อย บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่เพียงพยักหน้าตอบตกลงไปพร้อมกับหลบสายตาของสตีฟเท่านั้น

สตีฟสั่งรูมเซอร์วิสแสนอร่อยเว่อวังอลังการสมกับเป็นของโรงแรมเดอะริทซ์คาร์ลตันนิวยอร์คมาให้กินเป็นอาหารเช้าด้วยกัน จนบัคกี้นึกอยากจะเก็บขนมปังเหลือๆที่เขายังไม่ได้กินกลับบ้านไปฝากนาตาชากับคลินท์เสียจริง ก่อนที่คนขับรถของสตีฟจะมารับในเวลาสิบโมง ทั้งสตีฟกับเขาก็ใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันประหนึ่งว่าเป็นคนรักกันเสียอย่างนั้น (อย่างน้อยบัคกี้ก็คิดเช่นนั้น) เพราะหลังจากที่สตีฟรู้ว่าเขาไม่ใช่พวกชูการ์เบบี้ที่ตั้งใจจะมาหาชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ให้เลี้ยงดูเหมือนกันในคลับนั่น สตีฟก็ปฏิบัติกับเขาเปลี่ยนไปจนบัคกี้รู้สึกได้ ทั้งโอบกอดและจูบเขาตลอดเวลา อาบน้ำให้เขา แต่งตัวให้เขา และสตีฟยังบอกว่ารู้สึกผิดสุดๆที่ทำเสื้อเชิ๊ตของบัคกี้กระดุมหลุดรุ่ยแบบนั้น ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็บอกไปว่า “ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ ช่างมันเถอะสตีฟ”

และบัคกี้ไม่พลาดที่จะใช้กล้องส่องทางไกลในห้องคิงสวีทส่องดูผู้คนในเซ็นทรัลพาร์คแน่นอน เขาชวนสตีฟมาดูวิวเซ็นทรัลพาร์คด้วยกันอย่างสนุกสนานจนบัคกี้ลืมไปเลยว่าอีกไม่กี่นาทีเขากับสตีฟก็กลายเป็นคนไม่รู้จักกันแล้ว

จนในที่สุดคนขับรถของสตีฟก็มารับพวกเขาตอนสิบโมงพอดิบพอดี

ในระหว่างระยะทางจากแมนฮัตตันไปยังหอพักของบัคกี้ใช้เวลากว่าครึ่งชั่วโมง ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันเหมือนกับตอนที่พวกเขาอยู่ที่คลับ หรือตอนดินเนอร์ หรือที่โรงแรม ใบหน้าเงียบขรึมของสตีฟตั้งแต่ขึ้นรถมาทำให้บัคกี้แอบเกร็งขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

และเมื่อรถขับมาถึงหน้าหอพักของบัคกี้แล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆหันไปหาสตีฟที่นั่งเงียบๆอยู่ข้างๆ และเมื่อทั้งสองสบตากัน บัคกี้ก็พูดขึ้นมาทันที “ขอบคุณสำหรับของขวัญวันเกิดของผมนะครับสตีฟ”

บัคกี้เขยิบตัวเข้าไปจูบที่แก้มของสตีฟอย่างแผ่วเบาก่อนที่จะเปิดประตูรถออกไป

แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ส่งเสียงเรียกเขาเอาไว้ระหว่างที่บัคกี้กำลังจะเดินเข้าไปยังหอพักของตัวเอง “เดี๋ยวเจมส์...”

บัคกี้หันมาก็พบว่าสตีฟเดินตามเขามา “ฉันเองก็ขอบคุณที่เมื่อคืนนายยอมไปเดตกับฉันเหมือนกัน” สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับกระแอมเบาๆ แถมสตีฟยังเน้นคำว่าไปเดตอีกด้วย ซึ่งบัคกี้แอบเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย และคำพูดของสตีฟที่บอกว่าเมื่อคืนพวกเขาทั้งสองไปเดตกันก็ทำให้บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากเอาไว้เพื่อกลั้นยิ้มดีใจขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“บัคกี้...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น สตีฟมองหน้าเขาอย่างสงสัยทันทีจนบัคกี้ต้องรีบพูดต่ออย่างรวดเร็ว “เรียกผมว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้ครับ...”

“แล้วเจมส์ล่ะ” สตีฟถามต่อ

“เจมส์คือชื่อจริงของผม บัคกี้คือชื่อที่เพื่อนสนิทเรียกกันน่ะครับ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ “มาจากชื่อกลางน่ะครับ” และเมื่อเขายังเห็นสีหน้างุนงงของสตีฟอยู่ บัคกี้ก็รีบไขข้อข้องใจให้กับคนตรงหน้าทันที

“อ้อ โอเค บัคกี้สินะ” แล้วสตีฟก็ระบายยิ้มบางเบาให้กับเขา แค่บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟเรียกชื่อเขาแบบนั้นก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาอย่างไม่รู้สาเหตุ แถมยังทำให้ใจของเขาเต้นตึกตักกว่าตอนเรียกว่าเจมส์อีก

“งั้น...ผมไปแล้วนะครับ...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆหันไปสบตากับสตีฟแล้วเอ่ยลาอีกครั้ง เขาเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟแอบหมองลงเล็กน้อยแต่คนตรงหน้าก็ฝืนยิ้มและพยักหน้าให้

“แล้วเจอกันนะบัคกี้” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก้มลงมาจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา เมื่อเขาผละออกก็ยิ้มให้อีกครั้ง บัคกี้โบกมือลาสตีฟแล้วก็เดินเข้าไปยังหอพักของตัวเองด้วยความใจเต้นตึกตักตลอดเวลา และก่อนที่บัคกี้จะปิดประตูหอพักเขาก็หันมาดูสตีฟอีกครั้ง แต่แล้วรถของสตีฟก็ออกไปจากหน้าหอพักของบัคกี้แล้วเรียบร้อยอย่างน่าเสียดาย

ผ่านไปหนึ่งอาทิตย์

“เจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์ มีของมาส่ง” เสียงของผู้ดูแลหอพักเรียกเขาด้วยชื่อเต็มในระหว่างที่บัคกี้เดินกลับเข้ามาที่โถงห้องนั่งเล่นรวมด้านในหลังจากกลับมาจากคณะแล้วเรียบร้อย นาตาชาและคลินท์ที่นั่งอยู่ที่โซฟาในโถงห้องนั่งเล่นก็ได้ยินที่ผู้ดูแลหอเรียกบัคกี้ก็รีบวิ่งตามมาดูด้วยเช่นกันว่ามีใครส่งอะไรมาให้บัคกี้

บัคกี้พยายามนึกว่าเขาสั่งอะไรไปตอนไหนแต่เขาก็นึกไม่ออก จะเป็นแม่ของเขาส่งบะหมี่กึ่งสำเร็จรูปของเกาหลีมาให้เหมือนเมื่อปีที่แล้วหรือเปล่า หรือน้องสาวฝาแฝดที่ชอบส่งของประหลาดๆมาแกล้งเขาประจำ

แต่เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าอันเบื่อหน่ายของผู้ดูแลหอกับกล่องสีดำขนาดใหญ่มากพร้อมโบว์สีขาวผูกอย่างสวยงามวางอยู่บนโต๊ะด้านหน้าก็ทำให้ทั้งบัคกี้ นาตาชา และคลินท์ตกใจจนเบิกตาโพลงทันที เพราะทุกคนรู้จักยี่ห้อของกล่องใบนี้กันหมด เพราะกล่องนั้นก็คือกล่องของชาแนลนั่นเอง

ผู้ดูแลหอมองกล่องนั้นด้วยสีหน้าหมั่นใส้และไม่พอใจ เธอยื่นใบฝากของให้กับเขาอย่างไม่อยากจะยื่นให้พร้อมกับพูดขึ้น “เซ็นต์รับด้วย ถ้านายไม่เซ็นต์ภายในห้าวินาทีนี้ฉันจะยึด หนึ่ง...สอง...”

บัคกี้เห็นชื่อผู้ฝากเขียนเพียงแค่ว่า _‘SR’_ และเมื่อเขาเซ็นต์รับแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็รีบยกกล่องชาแนลสีดำใบใหญ่ขึ้นห้องอย่างรวดเร็วโดยมีนาตาชาและคลินท์ตามมาติดๆ

“แกะเลยๆๆๆๆๆ” เมื่อถึงห้องของบัคกี้ นาตาชาก็รีบจับจองที่นั่งลงบนเตียงของบัคกี้แล้วพูดขึ้นอย่างตื่นเต้น

“โอ้โห คุ้มจริงๆที่ส่งนายไปคลับนั่น” คลินท์ลากเก้าอี้หน้าคอมของบัคกี้มานั่ง

บัคกี้ถอนหายใจแล้วมองไปที่เพื่อนทั้งสองของตัวเองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา บัคกี้นั่งลงบนพื้นและเริ่มแกะโบว์สีขาวออกพร้อมกับเปิดกล่องชาแนลสีดำออกมา

ด้านในมีกล่องชาแนลสีดำเล็กๆอีกหนึ่งกล่องวางอยู่บนกระดาษห่อสีขาว บัคกี้หยิบกล่องชาแนลเล็กๆออกแล้วแกะห่อกระดาษด้านล่างก่อน ซึ่งนาตาชาหยิบกล่องชาแนลเล็กๆนั่นขึ้นมาแล้วถามเขาว่าขอแกะได้มั้ย ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าให้อย่างไม่ใส่ใจ แล้วเขาก็เริ่มแกะกระดาษห่อสีขาวทันที

เมื่อบัคกี้แกะกระดาษห่อสีขาวก็เห็นว่าด้านในห่อกระดาษเป็นเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีขาวไซส์เขา (แน่ล่ะ) กับชุดสูทสีเทาประกายแวววับ บัคกี้เหลือบเห็นซองจดหมายเล็กๆหล่นออกมา เขาจึงรีบแกะแล้วอ่านทันที

_บัคกี้ที่รัก_

_เสื้อเชิ๊ตนั่นสำหรับที่ฉันทำของนายพัง ส่วนชุดสูทนั่น...สีเหมือนดวงตาแสนสวยของนายฉันก็เลยซื้อให้ แล้วก็อยากให้นายใส่ตอนเดตครั้งที่สองตอนวันเกิดของฉันเดือนหน้าด้วยน่ะ ;)_

_ด้วยรัก  
_ _สตีฟ_

บัคกี้อ่านจดหมายที่เขียนมาด้วยลายมือของสตีฟซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเรื่อยๆพร้อมกับหุบยิ้มเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ เพราะนอกจากสตีฟชมว่าตาของเขาสวยแล้ว สตีฟยังชวนเขาเดตครั้งที่สองในวันเกิดของสตีฟอีกด้วย

“...เจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์...” เสียงเรียกของนาตาชาที่กำลังเรียกชื่อเต็มยศของเขาด้วยความตื่นตระหนกทำให้บัคกี้รีบหันไปอย่างไม่พอใจทันที

“อะไรแนท...”

“วันนั้นนายไปทำอะไรที่ไหนกับใครมา...”

นาตาชาหน้าซีดพร้อมกับยื่นกล่องชาแนลเล็กๆที่เธอเอาไปเปิดคืนเขา บัคกี้รับกล่องนั่นมาก็เห็นว่าด้านในมีกระเป๋าใส่บัตรของชาแนล (แน่ล่ะ) กับ _บัตรแบล็คการ์ดของอเมริกันเอ็กส์เพรสสีดำขลับวงเงินไม่จำกัดในชื่อ J.B. Barnes_

_...บัตรแบล็คการ์ดของอเมริกันเอ็กส์เพรสสีดำขลับวงเงินไม่จำกัด..._

_...ในชื่อ J.B. Barnes_

**“เห๊ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย!!!!”**

— ♥︎ the end ♥︎ —

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ✌🏻
> 
> โอ้ยยย สามารถอัพทันวันเกิดน้องบัคพอดี๊! (กรีซซซซซซซซ🔥🔥🔥)  
> รีบเขียนรีบอัพมากกกกกกก ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดเดี๋ยวจะรีบมาแก้ไข้นะคะ😂
> 
> รอบนี้ได้ลองเขียนชูการ์แด๊ดดี้สตีฟแล้วววววว อยากเขียนมานานแล้วค่ะ แต่ไม่ค่อย into กับ daddy kink เลยเอาเป็น sugar daddy element ไปแล้วกันนะคะ  
> ชูการ์แด๊ดดี้เนี่ย น่าจะเทียบได้กับป๋าขา(555)ของไทยเรา ส่วนชูการ์เบบี้ก็น่าจะอีหนู(?) เด็กผูกปิ่นโต(?) รึเปล่า ใช่ไหมนะ 55555555
> 
> ส่วนอิมเมจของสตีฟกับบัคกี้ในตอนนี้ก็ประมาณนี้เลยค่ะ  
>   
> เอร๊ยยยย น้องบัคน่ารักที่สึดดดดดดดด 😚😍❤️💕 (ลำเอียงมาก ลำเอียงกว่านี้ไม่มีอีกแล้ว 555555)
> 
> ส่วนจะมีตอนต่อหรือไม่นั้น...(ก็ต้องมีสินะ มาขนาดนี้แล้ว)  
> ก็...เราก็ต้องขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนมากๆเหมือนเดิม ไว้เจอกับตอนต่อของซีรีส์นี้ได้ตอนวันเกิดสตีฟค่าา😛
> 
> รักทุกคลลลลลล  
> กุ๊กเองค่า💕
> 
> ปล. ชื่อเรื่องเอามาจากเพลง Undisclosed Desires ของ MUSE ค่ะ 🤤🤤🤤 แอบแปะเพลง https://youtu.be/R8OOWcsFj0U


End file.
